Inclusion of wireless communication systems within mobile vehicles provides an opportunity to communicate between the vehicle and a central location. For example, Diagnostic Trouble Codes (“DTC's”) are often generated and stored during operation of a mobile vehicle, and review of a list of the stored codes may assist in improving vehicle operation. In another example, operators of such vehicles may subscribe to services, such as navigational aids, that may be provided using wireless connections.
Wireless communication can include cellular connections, as well as short-range wireless connections such as an 802.11 connection. In order to initiate a communication, the communication is typically either triggered automatically as a result of a trigger, or by direct user request. In addition to wireless communication capacity, many vehicles are also equipped with GPS equipment to determine a location of the vehicle, and location-based triggers for instantiating a communication are common, but may result in unnecessary communication attempts.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art in navigation systems.